1. The Field Of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fixed exercise device and more particularly to a fixed device from which an individual may go through the range of motion of the pronated pull up exercise.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The pronated pull up exercise has previously generally been done while suspending one's self from a round bar.
The object of the present invention is to allow the user to be able to grip the present invention in a more effective manner than is possible with a round bar, thus making the pronated pull up exercise easier to do so that therapeutic stretching of the back, which occurs during the exercise, can more easily be accomplished.
A more effective grip is made possible by the present invention, which is unique and different, in the following ways.
1. The body of the invention is of a rectangular shape which presents a flat surface which gives vertical support to the palms of the hands when it is gripped. A round bar provides no such support. PA1 2. There are curved openings in the body of the device: which when gripped, positions the hands at an angle which places greater weight on the stronger fingers of the hands allowing the user to better utilize his or her muscle capacity to a greater extent. A round bar has no curved openings to achieve such an effect. PA1 3. There are two knobs that project out from the top center sides of the curved openings of the invention. These knobs enable the user to grip the invention better with his or her thumbs. This allows utilization of the thumb muscles during the pronated pull up exercise making it easier to do than with a round bar which offers virtually no effective gripping surface for the thumbs during this exercise.